Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 6
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 5 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 7}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 6. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Rußpelz *Weißpelz *Farnpelz *Brombeerpfote *Aschenpfote *Rauchpfote *Borkenpelz *Graustreif *Wolkenschweif *Halbgesicht *Sandsturm *Langschweif *Bernsteinpfote *Dornenpfote *Tüpfelblatt *Dunkelstreif *Mausefell Erwähnte Charaktere *Mikusch *Rabenpfote *Blaustern *Tigerstern *Leopardenstern *Wieselpfote *Tigerstern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. Zeremonien *Weißpelz wird zum Zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Ginstertunnel ****Nesselfleck ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Kriegerbau ****Schülerbau ***Sonnenfelsen **Hochfelsen Tiere *Maus *Fuchs *Hund **Meute *Kaninchen *Löwe *Tiger Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, SchattenClan, FlussClan, DonnerClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: *Clanränge: Anführer, Schüler, Ältester, Krieger, Stellvertreter, Heiler, Mentor, Junges *Zeit: Monde, Mondhoch, Herzschlag, Blattwechsel *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben", "Mäusehirn", "mäusehirnig", "beim SternenClan schwören" Wissenswertes *Seite 78: Der Satzrest "(...) three of the (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 66 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 78: Der Satzrest "(...), Bramblepaw, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 66 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 79: Der Satz "At least he seemed to have recovered from the awe he'd felt when Bluestar had named Firestar leader as she lay dying. Now (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 67 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 79: Der Satz "You look like a fox that's been dead for a moon." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du siehst aus wie ein Fuchs, der bereits einen Mond lang tot ist.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Du siehst wie ein Fuchs aus, der nach einem Mond vom Tode auferstanden ist." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 68 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 80: Der Satzrest "(...) to shock him into (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 68 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 80: Halbgesichts Geräusch "Shh!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sch!" oder "Pst!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sei still!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 68 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 80: "Der ruhige Einwurf kam (...)" - Statt Einwurf müsste es "Tadel" oder "Rüge" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rebuke ist (vgl. Seite 68 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 80: Der Satzrest "(...) couldn't help (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 68 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 81: Der Satzrest "(...) well-stocked (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 69 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 82: "(...) und das irritierte ihn." - Statt ''irritierte müsste es "beunruhigte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von disturbed ist (vgl. Seite 70 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 83: Der Satzrest "(...) and go?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 71 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 85: Der Satzteil "Graystripe shrugged, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Graustreif zuckte mit den Schultern, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Graustreif trat von einer Pfote auf die andere, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 72 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 85: Dornenpfote wird fälschlicherweise als rot und als Krieger bezeichnet. *Seite 85: Der Satzteil "Remind Mousefur to have a word with me tomorrow." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Erinner(e) Mausefell daran, dass sie mich morgen ansprechen soll/mit mir reden soll.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sag Mausefell, dass ich sie morgen sprechen will." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 73 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 85: Der Satzrest "(...) in the very walls of (...) " fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 73 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 87: Das Wort ''deine vom Satz "Das ist deine Entscheidung." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 74 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 88: "(...) wartete einen Moment, (...)" - Statt einen Moment müsste es "eine Weile" oder "ein wenig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a while ist (vgl. Seite 75 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 88: Der Satzrest "(...) at the edge, (...) " fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 76 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 88: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze zu, (...)" - Statt ''Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 76 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 88: Sandsturms Beschreibung (ginger) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 76 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 89: Der Satzrest "(...) into the moonlight (...) at the edges (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 76 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 89: "(...) und ein finsteres Gesicht machte." - Statt ''finsteres müsste es "spöttisches" oder "höhnisches" heißen, da im Original die Rede von scornful ist (vgl. Seite 76 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 90: Der Satzrest "He looked down at (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 77 von '' The Darkest Hour '') Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 6nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 6 Kategorie:Verweise